Inocencia
by Rei Orihara
Summary: Un día normal, tranquilo y sin misiones. Una reunión de amigos en casa de Sakura, un secreto, un juego de verdad o reto, que mal summary, de todas maneras, pasen a leer c:


Hola, esta es la primera historia que suboa quí en FF, espero que les guste, acepto críticas constructivas n.n

**Aclaraciones: **

Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Los diálogos van entre ":3" Ahora a la historia c:

* * *

**Inocencia**

Era una hermosa tarde, los pájaros volaban pacíficamente. Todos descansaban tranquilamente, ya que no había misiones. Pero en una casa, se escuchaban risas y algunos gritos, esta casa le pertenecía a Sakura. Los padres de Sakura se habían ido a una misión, así que ella decidió invitar a sus amigos, claro que esto lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con su amado Sasuke.

Como todos habían ido, ella estaba feliz. Aunque luego de un rato ya no sabían que hacer, pues ya se habían aburrido de los demás juegos. Pero en la mente de Naruto ya se estaba formando una gran idea.

Entonces dijo: "Hay que jugar a Verdad o Reto, ttebayo".

"Mmmm, por mí está bien", dijo Sakura, pensando en que podría hacerle muchas preguntas a Sasuke.

Los demás asintieron, entonces se sentaron en el suelo, y Shino fue a traer una botella. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, y la botella estaba en medio, Kiba le dió vuelta a la botella. La botella dió unas cuantas vueltas, y luego se detuvo, el pico quedó apuntando hacia Sasuke, y la parte posterior, hacia Naruto.

Entonces Naruto le preguntó: "¿Verdad o Reto?", Sasuke respondió: "Reto". "Esta bien, haber...mmmm, ya sé, te reto a decir que yo soy mejor ninja que tú". "Ni muerto" dijo Sasuke. "Vamos Sasuke, hazlo que me aburro" dijo Kiba, "Hazlo Sasuke, no creo que sea tan difícil" dijo Shino seriamente. "Argh, está bien, pero me las vas a pagar Naruto".

"Si, si como sea, solo dilo" respondió Naruto desinteresadamente, "Eres mejor ninja que yo, ¿Feliz?" dijo Sasuke con un tono un poco amargo, entonces Naruto dijo: "Ja, por fin lo admitiste", "Baca" dijo molesto Sasuke, "Ya, ya, no te molestes" añadió Naruto.

"Como sea, es mi turno" dijo Sasuke, agarró la botella, y la hizo girar, el pico calló en Shino, y la parte posterior en Sakura.

"Bueno Shino, escoge, ¿Verdad o Reto?", "Reto" dijo Shino, sin imaginarse lo que pasaría, pues no sabía que Sakura ya sabía su secreto, ya que solo se lo había contado a Hinata, pero Hinata un día se lo había comentado a Sakura.

Entonces Sakura dijo: "Mmmm, ya sé, te reto a que le des un beso a Kiba, pero en los labios". "¡Quéééé!" gritaron Shino y Kiba a la vez,ambos estaban muy cabreados, y tenían cara de WTF, mientras, la Hinata se sorprendió, y ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado el secreto de Shino a Sakura.

"Me niego rotundamente " dijo Shino, "Yo también" añadió Kiba, "Pero solo es un simple beso" dijo Sakura, "Vamos Shino, no creo que sea tan difícil" dijo Sasuke, con un tono burlón. "Tsk, está bien" dijo Shino, ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse.

Entonces se empezó a acercar a Kiba, mientras Kiba le gritaba, "¡¿Qué haces? Aléjate!", pero él no se detuvo, ya que una pequeña parte de él estaba muy feliz.

Cuando Kiba trató de salir corriendo, Shino lo jaló por el brazo, luego lo tomó por la cintura, y lo besó apasionadamente, al principio Kiba quizó separarse de él, pero luego lo disfrutó un poco.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, la pequeña Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, no creía que en realidad Shino iba a hacer lo que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo. Todos decidieron salir de la habitación discretamente, pues sabían que ellos necesitaban estar solos.

Cuando Shino se separó de Kiba, se sonrojó, y Kiba también, no sabían que decir, solo permanecían en silencio. Hasta que Shino soltó un largo suspiro, y dijo: "Te amo, lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo". Kiba se sobresaltó de manera muy brusca, estaba confundido, no sabía que decir, pero luego reaccionó, y respondió: "No puede ser, somos hombres, tú no me puedes amar". Shino se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Kiba, era cruda, pero realista.

Shino se entristeció, y decidió pararse para irse de ahí, pero cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación Kiba lo sujetó por la mano, y le dijo:"Perdón, por favor no te molestes".

Shino se sorprendió de que le pidiera perdón, pero lo único que hizo fue safarse del agarre e irse. Kiba se había quedado solo en la habitación, estaba muy pensativo, muchos recuerdos se le pasaban por la cabeza, recuerdos de sus misiones. Los demás estaban en la cocina, aburridos, hasta que decidieron volver a la habitación para ver que pasaba, pero cuando entraron no había nadie.

Todos se preguntaron a donde se pudieron haber ido, mientras tanto, un agitado Kiba corría lo más rapido que podía a la casa de los Aburame. Shino estaba a punto de entrar a su casa cuando oyó un grito, "Shino", esa voz. Shino volteó, y confirmó que era Kiba, se sobresaltó demasiado, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Kiba llegó hasta él y le dijo: "Me equivoqué".

"¿Qué?", respondió Shino sin entender bien lo que Kiba quería expresar.

"Tú m-me amas y y-yo ta-también", dijo Kiba, sonrojado y tartamudeando.

Shino se quedó perplejo, lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo al fin había sucedido.

"¿Y aho...", Kiba no lo dejó terminar, pues le dió un beso impulsivamente. Este fue un suceso que Shino siempre recordaría, que le cambió la vida, pues de un simple e inocente juego, se realizó su más preciado sueño.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia, la escribí para un concurso en un foro *3*

Y pues como ahora me animé a inscribirme a FF, decidí subirla c: Espero review's, con críticas constructivas y eso, y si no dejas review's, gracias al menos por pasarte a leer c:

Bueno, hasta otro fic, Rei-Rei se va, bye bye bee~


End file.
